Love Crazy Train
by RomanticBlood19
Summary: Elena goes on a roadtrip to visit her cousins and ends up meeting more than she's anticipated as danger seems to be following her at every turn. MA . ElenaxEric SookiexBill JasonxCaroline


Love Crazy Train

These Characters all belong to Mrs. Harris which I totally I love. This is dedicated to Dark Lunar Love, my best friend.

Chapter One

"Stefan, go the hell away we're having a conversation," said Damon with his arms wrapped around a blushing Elena. 'Damn him!'

"No, get your hands off of her, now!" said Stefan which charging at Damon head on.

Damon pushed her out the way so he wouldn't hit her. They tumbled on the ground punching each other in the face and stomachs. As Stefan gets another hit in she runs and gets right up on him and pulls his arm back.

"That is enough both of you!" said Elena screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get off of me you idiot," said Damon as struggling to get up. 'She needs to make up her damn mind.' "Fine I'm leaving." While leaving he turns to her and says "You know he will never love you like I could."

"Well that isn't your decision to make it, is it now?" said Elena looking at Stefan's black eye. 'Yikes!' While Damon walks to the door slams it and leaves.

"Look Elena you know I can't stand seeing him with you," said Stefan while trying not to rub his eye. 'I can't stand him.'

"I know, Stefan." said Elena.

"Stefan stop fighting with your brother please," an angry Elena said. 'Will someone please make the agony stop? I want to tear my hair out of my head.'

For the past couple of months all that the Salvatore brothers have been doing is fighting over Elena. She has been through hell with losing her family and finding out that supernaturals actually exist. 

"No Elena! He has crossed the line again I'm tired of telling him to stop hitting on you," said Stefan. 'She knows I still love her and have feeling for her but I can't be with her . Being with me is to dangerous.'

"You have no right to say anything to him. We are not together anymore Stefan," said Elena. 'Sometimes I need a break from all this crap. I think I'll call my cousin in Bon Temp and visit her for a couple of weeks.'

"You know what I don't care if you guys fight! I am leaving!" said Elena. So she goes down the hallway to the living room and goes straight to the table beside the couch and sits down. While she picks up her cordless phone she pictures her cousins. She dials Sookie's number and just as she was about to think Sookie wouldn't answer on the fourth ring a voice picked up...

"Hello," said a happy Jason. 'I wonder who this is? Please be Sookie.'

"Hey Jason it's Elena, How have you guys been?"asked a hopeful Elena. 'I hope I can go visit and get away from here a while and get to see my family I haven't seen in a while. I wonder what Sookie looks like now?'

"Ummm...Everything is good here. Why do you ask? What have you heard?" said a nervous Jason. 'Man I wonder what she heard?I did not want her to find out this way, but I guess I can't prevent it anymore now.'

"Nothing why what have you done now,"said Elena. 'I bet he did something and gran isn't going to like it.'

"So how's Jeremy doing?" said Jason.

"He is doing okay and why change the subject?" said Elena. 'I hate when he gets off subject.'

"I'm not changing the subject; just asking how my little cousins are doing," said a worried Jason.

"You never ask about him. You guys can't stand each other. So what did you do … or was it Sookie that did something this time?" asked Elena. 'O Lord.'

"Well, there is something you should know. Sookie is missing, Elena." said Jason. A moment of silence.

"What you mean she is missing! You mean she just went on a walk missing or missing for a while? JASON!" said an upset Elena. "Please answer me." "How long has she been missing Jason?"said Elena. "Answer me!" said Elena. 

"Sookie has been missing for about a year now. We didn't want to say anything to

you yet because we didn't know how to break the news to you,"said Jason. "Since you guys were so close we wanted to tell you in person or wait till we found something out first." 'Please don't do anything stupid Elena.'

"What the hell Jason, I am on my way," said Elena. "I will be there." 'If I do my math right I think its about 500 miles from here to there.'

"You don't have to come Elena we will find her. I promise." said Jason. 'I wonder what Elena looks like now? Her voice is pretty hot. Wait what the hell am I thinking she is my cousin.'

"No I am coming so be prepared for me I will be there in a little while Jason. I'm sorry we get to see each other because of this has happen but I am excited about seeing you cousin but I wish Sookie would be there too. Don't worry we will find her Jason," said an eager Elena to leave now. 'I will find her she no matter what she is like a sister to me.'

"Okay I will be ready just be careful with the ride down here,"said Jason. 'I wonder how she kisses. Damn it stop thinking that. She is my cousin.'

"Okay bye," said Elena. 

"Bye," said Jason. 'Need to clean my house but why she's just my cousin but maybe a hot cousin.'

When Elena hung up. She went upstairs to pack some of her belongings. She packed a few pair of blue jeans, shorts, tank tops, shirts, underwear, and some bikinis. After she did that she started to pack her bathroom stuff she will need. Then after she finished packing; she went downstairs to write a note for her brother and her Aunt Jenna. Then she loaded her car up and got in but the feeling that she forgot something never left her until she was half way to Bon temp.

'O I forgot to leave a note for Stefan and Damon too. Oh well I"ll need to leave soon anyway so I can get there to help find her as soon as possible. I haven't been to Bon Temp since I was a little girl so I can barely remember it. I wonder what it is going to be like now?'

So she drives all the way to Bon Temp. Which is a very long drive especially from Mystic Falls in Georgia. 'I hope Sookie is just fine and alive. What if she is dead and I didn't get to say goodbye like I didn't with my parents?'

That night when she finally makes it to Bon Temp she went straight to Jason's house. She got out to see if he was home because she didn't see the truck in the front yard; however it did not stop her from going up to the door to knock but she was startled as it opened before she even has a chance to do so.

"Jason, you scared me! I didn't know if you were even home. Where is your truck?" asked Elena rushing everything out in a quick jumble. While she steps inside and gives him a hug. 'Well he sure as hell grown up and very good looking.'

"It's in the back because I was cleaning it earlier when you called me. Now let me look at you," said Jason. "Well you look amazing Elena these past years have been good for you girl," said Jason. 'Damn why does she have to be so hot.'"Come inside and we can talk and I can fill you in on what has been happening these last couple of days here in Bon Temp," said Jason. 'Damn she has a nice ass.'

"Okay but make it snappy so we can go look for Sookie." said Elena. 'I hope it is not long I want to go look for her immediately.'

So Jason lead her inside allowing her to sit down on the couch before he followed her. As soon as he followed her example, making himself comfortable next to her, they merely stared at each other for a while until Jason started to fill her in on everything that has happened.

"Okay so first off you know about vampires but what you don't know is that Sookie dated one by the name of Bill. The police have already questioned him." said Jason noticing the look on her face.

"Are you sure that he is not lying," said Elena. 'I bet he knows something and they didn't get to the bottom of this. I guess I will go find this dude and talk to him myself.'

"There is more that you don't know about," said Jason. "If you haven't been to the house yet then you should also know that gran was murdered. Sookie was attacked by the guy that killed her because of them being involved with vampires. Also there are other vampires in her life to not just Bill there is Eric which is Sheriff of Louisiana. I'll explain that in a minute but there is Pam too." 'Will she be able to handle all of this. '

"Also ummm...I used to do some really stupid shit and I'm telling you because you will hear people talking about it. I use to take V, which if you don't already know what that is it's vampire blood." said Jason very nervously. "And yes I know it was fucking stupid she already lectured me so I don't need you to tell me anything either like you do to your brother." 'Man sometimes I wish I never stopped but all it did was enhance my sex life. Which is something I'm good at already but I'm not about to tell her is totally hot.'

'Am I really hearing this from him that she is missing, dating a fucking vampire named Bill, which is a stupid name for a vampire, my gran is dead and I'm just finding out now, and there are more vampires in town, and he use to vampire blood. Ewwwww...Gross!' "Okay...umm., WOW!" said Elena. "That is a lot to take in but I'm glad you told me," said Elena while tearing up because her gran has been dead and she didn't even know and get to say goodbye. "Goodbye Gran and I will miss you'

"There is a lot more but basically that is what you need to know so far," said Jason. "I just wish she would come home so we could know if she was okay or not." 'Where are you Sookie? Damn she has grown up.'

"Well I am going to go find this dude and talk to him myself because this sounds a little to weird that the he doesn't know where she is at," said Elena. 'I will find him and get him to tell me where she is at. I want my her back. If he doesn't tell me where she is at we will just have to come up with a plan to find her ourselves.'

"Oh, I forgot to say ex-boyfriend they broke up before she disappeared," said Jason all happy because they broke up. '_I am so glad they broke up he wasn't right for her at all.'_

"That makes it even worse for this man because it looks like they got in a fight and he killed her but I am going to talk to him," said Elena. '_Damn Sookie what have you gotten yourself into.' _"Well are you coming or not Jason Stackhouse?"said Elena while walking toward the door to go to her cousin's house first to get Bill's address.

"Umm...I'm going to just wait here for you and you can just tell me what happens," said Jason. '_I am not going to some damn vampire house when the law has already asked him anything but Damn her ass looks really good.'_

"No your coming with me because I need to stop by Sookie's house to get her boy.. I mean ex-boyfriend's address so we can go and talk to him," said Elena while grabbing the doorknob waiting for Jason to get his lazy ass up. '_You better get up now before I throw something at you.'_

_'Oh shit she is giving me that deadly look that says you better come or you will regret it for a very long time. '_"Okay but I am warning you he doesn't like me and I sure as hell don't like him," said Jason. So they go get in her blue car and start to drive on the way to her house when Jason remembers... "Oh, I forgot to tell you Sookie's house was bought and repainted and everything by the vampire Eric because he has a crush on her too," said Jason. "Sookie is like a fucking magnet to vampires."

'Oh really well she's not the only one apparently in the family anymore.' Just thinking of the Salvatore brother's makes her mad so she just tired to keep her concentration.'"Okay so where are we going to Sookie's or Bill's first because I would still like to go to Sookie's even if this Eric dude owns the house now," said Elena.

"We are going to go to Bill's first because I want to get this over with. Eric is never at that house anyway," said Jason. '_Man I hope Bill isn't home so we don't have to talk to him. He gives me the damn creeps.'_

Jason directed her to Bill's house and when they arrived Elena got out the car first and started walking toward the door but noticed he wasn't behind her so she turned around. He was sitting in the car just staring at the house like it was a creepy ass place he didn't want to be at.

"Jason! Get your ass out that car NOW!" said Elena while she was walking up the steps of the white old house he lives in. '_Nice house but creepy at the same time. I hope this man is nice and helps me with finding her.'_

When she walks up the white steps and gets to the door she knocks and waits. While she knocks he walks up to the steps and hesitates to walk up them . '_I_ _know he's home there is no reason not to be home since she has been missing he's been trying to convince the town that he is a friendly vampire.' _The door opens and there is this very good looking older man maybe in his early thirties.

_'Damn my cousin has some taste but not my kind of taste.' _"Hi, my name is Elena Gilbert and I'm Sookie's cousin from Mystic Falls," said Elena.

"Hey Bill," said Jason walking up behind her waving his hand. '_He better leave my cousin alone or he is dead. He already broke Sookie's heart.'_

"Hello I am Bill Compton and it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilbert,"said Bill as he leans down to kiss her hand. '_Wow she is really beautiful.'_ "Hi Jason anything new?" said Bill as he looks at her looking her up and down. '_She might be beautiful but Sookie has my heart and I will always love her.'_

"No nothing yet but I still have hope that she will return to us soon," said an annoyed Jason. '_He's looking at her like she is a piece of meat that bastard.'_

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Compton," said Elena. '_So this is the man she is in love with and this asshole broke her heart.' _"May we come in Mr. Compton?"

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners please do come in, I would offer you some refreshments but vampires have no reason to drink or eat to be honest and when me and Sookie where together she always was the one to stock my house," said a confused Bill. '_Why is he and his beautiful cousin coming to my house at this time of night?'_

"Well I was hoping to talk to you about her disappearance. I don't understand why she would just leave and not tell anyone where she was going especially if she's been gone such a long time." said a considered Elena walking toward the couch. "This is not like her to do this at all." '_Please lord help me find her in this messed up world.'_

Jason walks around the living room while she sits on the couch with Bill across her talking about her disappearance just watching the older vampire.

"So you see we broke up and she barely wants anything to do with me even though I love her with all my heart," said Bill watching Elena's face and looking at him out the corner of his eye. '_So it looks like the little cousin thinks I did something to her and he has never liked me but what bugs me is that I have never meet this woman and she already is judging me.'_

While talking all of sudden Bill jumped up and said, "Sookie!" and he took off like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell was that shit about," said Elena. '_What the fuck! Where the hell did he go!_ '

"What the fuck was that," said Jason. '_Sookie! Does that mean... '_"We need to get to her house now!" said a worried Jason. Running out the door toward the car he ran and jumped in and buckled and was ready. While she was processing what just happened she started walking toward the car when she hears.

"Elena Gilbert let's go now!" said Jason. "If he took off I think that means he felt her! That has to mean she's back. Let's go! We have to leave for her house now!" '_Lets go girl. Even though I can't stand him I hope he found her and she is fine and safe. Please Lord help me and protect my sister.'_

"How could he feel her," said Elena while walking down the steps. 'What the hell does that mean.'

"I will explain later. Lets go!" said Jason screaming at her. 'Hurry up'

"I'm coming just hold on okay," said Elena while she shut the door and started running toward the car. She jumped in and sped all the way to Sookie's. '_Please Lord, Please Lord, let her be safe and a live. I don't know what I would do without her.' _When Elena pulled in the drive way before she even stopped he jumped out the car doing a charlie angel move. She parked the car and ran to steps and stopped when she saw her on the porch staring Bill down.

"Oh my God, Sookie!" screamed Elena running toward her. She looked past Bill and smiled and started to run toward her. '_Thank you lord for bringing her home safe and sound to us.'_

"Oh my Stars, What are you doing here?" said Sookie. '_I can't believe how much she has grown she is so beautiful just like her mother and father. I missed her so much.' _Sookie started to do her thing by listening to her brother and cousin's thoughts and surprised what she found.

_ET_

_I can't believe she's a live and standing right in front of me. Where has she been? Is she okay? She acts like nothing happened just went on a vacation when me and everyone around her was worried sick especially even when I just found out about it._

_JT_

_So she is fine. Well what the fuck was I doing wasting my time looking for her. She could of told me she was fine some how so I wouldn't of went insane looking for her everywhere in Bon Temp even went to the towns next door to us to search. I even talked to those blood suckers, Bill and Eric myself and she knows I hate them with a passion. Sookie if your in my mind you better get out right now!_

"I'm here because you went missing for a year and just found out yesterday. I almost had a heart attack when I found out," said Elena. '_I'm just glad she is fine and safe.' _"Look can we continue this inside I am freezing out here?" asked Elena while rubbing her arms.

So everyone goes inside except Bill. Elena goes in first then Jason and Sookie goes in but turns around and tells Bill "your not welcomed here anymore and please don't come back here Bill."

"Sookie, I love you and always will but if that is your wish I will follow it," said Bill and starts to turn around and walks away. '_I will never give up on her.' _"I will never give up on you Sookie Stackhouse."

Everyone continues into the house and sits down on the couch in the living room and starts to talk about what has happened the past year to Sookie.

"So where do I began a lot has happened but first I have something for you Jason from granddad," said Sookie while she gets up and goes upstairs to retrieve what she has for him. '_I wonder if he will remember him and will they believe me what I have to tell them about what has happened to me.'_

When Sookie left the room she turned to him and ask him, "What do you think she has for you from your grandad I thought he went missing a long time ago Jason?"

_'What does she have for him!'_

"I have no clue." said Jason equally confused. 'I wonder..'

"All I know is she goes away for a year but acts like she has been gone for just a few days. What the hell is up with that?" said Elena.

"I know what you mean but we will find out once she comes back down. She will tell us everything and we will tell her what has happened in her absence," said Jason. '_I'm just worried that she will be different now and whatever has happened to her will help her get over him. I know she looks like she is fine but she isn't. Not at all.'_

"Okay so I will give this to you and I will explain afterwards okay Jason," said Sookie coming down the stairs smiling. '_I hope he will enjoy this and believe me once.' _She pulls out the pocket watch and gives it to him while smiling at him. He takes the watch turns it over and opens it and starts to cry because he recognizes it.

"Wow, How did you get this? This has been missing for years Sookie. How the hell…?" said Jason rubbing it and crying. She sits down besides him and rubs his back and starts to explain the last year but in her mind a couple of days. '_I can't believe she found this or got it but thank you God and Granddad I hope you are happy and safe where you are now.'_

"These past few days...,"said Sookie was interrupted by Elena " Wait you have been missing for a year Sookie." '_How is that possible!'_

"How is that possible at all. I just left the other day not a year ago," said Sookie. "Right Jason?" '_I don't understand of how that is possible. Did I time travel or something?'_

"All we know is that it has been a fucking year that you have been gone and we looked everywhere for you Sookie. We tore this place apart and went to the next towns over too and couldn't find anything that could help us find you. Even the sheriff and everyone else just kind of gave up but me and everyone that knew you didn't give up," said Jason. '_Does she really think that I didn't look for her or cared enough for her.'_

"When I found out I came to help but umm...I have to admit though to you it wasn't only you that I came for I came for myself to but please continue I will tell you about me afterwards," said Elena. '_I hope she doesn't get mad at me when I tell her I came to escape vampires but now really I ran to them.'_

"Okay but see when I disappeared I went to a place people like me. We could all read minds and do the same things that I could do. It was amazing to see all those people but it turned really ugly when I tried to escape with Granddad. He was there Jason the entire time and they were all there because these ugly looking people were feeding them fruit to make them stay there," said Sookie running out of breathe.

"When I tried coming back with Granddad he died right in front of me and told me to give the pocket watch to you." '_I wish he could have stayed it would have been a lot of fun to talk to him and get to know him like I did with Gran.'_

"Really?" said Jason. '_I can't believe it. Sookie got to meet my granddad and not me. Damn it that makes me mad..GRRRR!'_

"That is amazing Sookie and really good that you found out where he was the entire time," said Elena. '_I wish I could have a power like that. I would love to read Damon and Stefan's minds sometimes especially when it is just us together.'_

"So now that we got that out the way what has happened since I've been gone. Jason you start," said Sookie with a smile glad that she is home with her family finally. '_I wonder what they are thinking now about what I just told him.'_

_ET_

_I can't believe she got to meet her granddad or at least meet him and see him one more time. I would love to have that power so I can go into peoples minds and find out what is going on in there brains like I would go into her's and find out what happened between her and Bill. Maybe go into Jason's but that might be a little to scary. I wonder what the brothers are doing._

_JT_

_Damn I can't believe she actually got this watch for me from Granddad. I guess I underestimated my sister's powers; they do come in handy especially when I'm in trouble. Damn I still can't get over how hot Elena looks with those big brown eyes straight brown hair and those legs looking in those jeans and the butt...STOP IT JASON! She is my cousin after all._

"Oh my God Jason really? Seriously?" said Sookie getting up to walk her legs out.

"I can't believe you still thinking like that after all we have been through especially about her." '_Seriously Jason your such a horndog!'_

"Damn it Sookie get out my head and stay out and you promised you wouldn't do it no more," said an angry Jason that gets up and starts to go outside. '_Damn her!'_

"So anyway what has happened to you lately." said Sookie. '_I wonder what is she really here for besides finding me. Is she running from someone?'_

"Okay so from the beginning I knew about Vampires before I came here. There are actually a couple of family vampires living in Mystic Falls now but the ones that are bugging me are the Salvatore's. There is Stefan, which by the way I dated, and Damon his older brother. They both are supposedly in love with me but the one I used to date doesn't want to be with me because it is to dangerous for us to be together," said Elena. "Oh and get this I am a doppelganger it is a paranormal double of a living person, typically representing evil or misfortune. In modern vernacular, the word has come to refer to any double or look-alike of a person," '_I know it is a lot but I hope she doesn't freak out though.'_

"I am speechless." Sookie laughed, " I thought I had problems, Elena. So my question is what are you doing here though?" '_She is running away from her problems and that is not a good thing to do because no matter what they follow you.'_

"I am getting away from drama because I'm tired of hearing the fighting between the two of them," said Elena. '_I sound so pathetic to her probably. I don't want to but I just need a damn break from them.'_

"Well honey I think you might of ran to far because to tell the truth I think you might of ran right to the drama instead of running away from it so I think you just have bad luck all around," said Sookie. '_I wonder where is hehe has been outside for a while.'_

"Where the heck is Jason at? He has been gone for at least maybe ten minutes." said a worried Sookie.

"I don't know but I will go look for him," said Elena. '_Please Jason just don't jump out now. I'd probably pee on myself.' _Elena gets up and walks to the door opens it and there is Jason right in front of the door. He looks like he is playing dead. So she steps forward and hits his chest and he falls to the floor and there right in front of her is this big muscle type good freaking man standing in front of me with blood coming down his mouth and all over his clothes. She starts to scream bloody murder to Sookie and starts walking backwards toward her.

"OH MY FUCKING LORD! AAAAAHHHHHH JASON WAKE UP NOW!," said Elena walking to Sookie. '_Oh my god this good ass looking man just killed him. '_

"What happened?" said Sookie running to her and looking past her she sees Eric and says "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know I came to visit MY House!" said Eric. '_Well what do we have here Sookie Stackhouse has returned home at last and brought a Gorgeous guest.'_

"I need some damn air but before I go Eric Northman meet my cousin Elena Gilbert," said Sookie. "Elena this is Eric he is a vampire and a friend of Bill's you could say. When I come back in we will discuss this house issue but it is mine and always will be mine, Eric," said Sookie. When she goes outside she starts to think about what he said...'_What the hell does he mean his house! This is my damn house and no one will take it from me but! though that was just Bill being nice to us.'_

When she gets outside she hears screaming still because he is just scary looking because of all the blood on him. Then she hears a noise coming from the side she walks down the stairs till the bottom and walks toward the noise.

Bill pops out ..."Oh my god Bill you scared me to death and what the hell are you doing here I told you not to come back. Do you not under... Bill steps up wraps his hand behind her neck pulls her close to him. He bends down and his mouth collides with hers and they kiss with such passion that all Sookie hears is moaning and she finally realizes it is her and pushes him back. She slaps him across the face. BAM... "Don't you ever do that again Bill Compton and good night," said Sookie while she marches her ass up to the porch. '_Damn why did he have to show up. Damn that kiss was amazing, those lips and his body so close to mine. But no I won't take that chance but I want him...No stop'_

To Be Continued

There will be a lot more to come I am working on a couple of more stories at the time. Enjoy!

_Love RomanticBlood_


End file.
